They Gave Two Shots to the Back of the Head
by Gasoline Diamond
Summary: The gang 'My Chemical Romance' meets Frank for the first time. But Gerard has seen him before. Will he place the face? Or will his nerves get him into trouble?


**Gerard's P.O.V**

_He held my head under the water. I tried to scream but was cut off by the water entering my lungs. The short man picked up my lifeless body and dumped it somewhere I didn't recognize. All the while he was laughing. "What did you do, Frank!" I heard in the distance. _I woke, up yet again screaming. Ray then came running in. I was shaky and breathing heavily.

"You had the dream again didn't you?" Ray sighed. I slowly nodded, processing the fact that I'm awake and safe. "You wanna go get some coffee? We have some time to kill before the concert." I nodded again.

"You're waking the guys." I stated. Ray laughed.

"Why can't you do it?"

"Because I'm still shaking!" We both laughed, but something was going to go wrong today. I could feel it. Ray walked out to wake Bob and Mikey. We all groggily got dressed and ready, and slowly made our way to the coffee shop. When we got there I noticed a small man making his way towards us. I've never seen him before, but he looks familiar. _Who is he?_ Something about him made me want to cower away from him, but at the same time I felt drawn to him. He stepped up to us, looking excited.

"Hi!" He said a little shakily. "I wanted to know if I could maybe . . . . I don't know, maybe I could try out to be in your band?" He asked, hesitating. I just kind of looked at him. Finally my brain was snapped back to reality, as Ray flicked me in the face.

"What? Oh, um. What do you play?" I asked still trying to place his face.

"Rhythm guitar." He said looking at the ground. _No one has ever asked us to join the band before!_ This was a very rare occurrence, I was a little shocked.

"Um . . . Ok, I uh." I wasn't really sure how we were supposed to do this. "I guess you could come back to the tour bus with us, and show us watchya got." I motioned him with my hand to follow, as we all walked off. I must have been zoning when we got there, because Ray was snapping me awake. We walked in and the short man took out his guitar from the case he brought. _The short man! Why does that sound familiar? _I tried to shake it off, but I felt to uneasy. I listened to him play and a certain lust came over me, I had to stop myself from drooling. _But wait I'm not gay . . . Am I?_ I couldn't understand the feeling I got from this man, but whatever it was it made me want to attack his lips like a ravenous animal. When he was finally done with his brilliant piece, I just nodded and clapped.

"Wow! Dude Gerard! You should totally let him in, he's amazing!" Despite my unknown feelings, it felt like something was off about him. Like I should be scared.

"Uh I don't know." I said, trying to stop the war going on between my lustful body, and nervous brain.

"Aww come on!" They all chirped.

"I . . . . Um."

"Please!" They just kept pushing, until I cracked.

"Fine! Fine! Alright! You're in the band!" I shouted. For some reason I wanted to run away and hide, but I still can't figure out why. I also still can't place his face, and that sets my nerves off more.

"So, do I like, finish the tour with you guys?" He asks eagerly.

"Uh yeah I guess. You guys down with that?" I ask rubbing my neck. I really didn't want him to, but they would just keep fighting me. Her left to go get his stuff from his apartment that apparently 'not to far from here'.

"So." I said awkwardly.

"I'm so happy that we have another member!" Mikey shrieked. I don't really get why that's exciting but oh well. The one thing on my mind right now is the fact that he sets me on edge . . . . and that I can't keep my eyes off of his gorgeous face. About twenty minutes later, he returns with two big bags. I can't help myself, something blurts out of my mouth before I can stop it.

"You can share my bunk." _I guess my lust to have him close to me._ He shrugs and drops his bags on where I show him my bunk is. I feel something almost evil emanate off his face as he winks, when no one else is looking. I shudder as I walk out of the room.

-TIME LAPSE-

It's dark already, and we are all going to bed. I step into my bunk next to the shorter one. Something tells me to lung for him. I listen and launch myself towards him, catching his lips with mine. Surprisingly he doesn't pull away, but instead he falls into the kiss. Then I realized that he never told us his name. _Wow! How did we put him in the band without even knowing his name? _ I think.

"What's your name?" I ask, pulling away from the kiss. He hesitates for a moment, before answering.

"Frank." He breathes. My blood runs cold. He laughs. _Oh god, that laugh! That awful, terrible laugh!_ I would know that laugh anywhere. _It's him! Oh god, it's the man from my dreams! _"What's wrong?" He asks. I can smell the suspicion and venom dripping from his voice. I just stare at him. I start to scoot back, and fall off the bunk. I knew he could see the fear illuminating my eyes, cause he just keeps coming towards me with a nasty smirk. I just keep backing up.

"Ray! Mi-" He cuts me off wrapping a hand around my mouth. _He's strong for a small person! I'm dead!_ I just shake my head, hoping that he'll leave me be, praying that nothing will happen to me. I claw and scratch things, knocking them over, trying to make as much noise as I can. Just before my feet hit the outside air, I'm pretty sure I heard a confused Mikey watching feet being dragged outside. _Please help me Mikey!_ I thought. I heard footsteps approaching us, and Frank cursed under his breath. I tried so hard to get away, I struggled and turned, but that only caused him to become angry. Finally he stopped somewhere behind the bus. Mikey and Ray came to investigate, because they found us soon after Frank threw me on the ground, and held a gun to my head.

"Mikey! Ray!" I shrieked. "Run!" But it was too late, Frank already had a second gun fixated on Mikey.

"What was your name again? Mickey? No Mikey." He said the last part with a menacing grin. He does a lot of that apparently. He cocks the gun, closing the space between the trigger and his finger.

"No! No! No! No!" I screamed. I jumped on his back, making him drop the gun. Ray dodges for it, picking it up and running back to Mikey's side. Frank pulls a large pocket knife, pulling it to my throat. Before I can even react to the knife, he pushes the gun into my hands. "I-I don't understand."

"Oh it's easy. Shoot your dear baby brother in the head, and walk away alive." I swear I felt my heart stop, and crumble.

"W-what?" I'm still processing, I mean how could I do that? _My own __**brother**__? I couldn't do that could I? Should I?_

"You heard me." He pressed the knife further, making me squeal.

"Please don't!" I squeezed my eyes shut, but made no effort to lift the gun. The knife pressed harder, drawing little droplets of blood. Finally I opened my eyes and lifted it in the dead silent air.

"Good boy." I could sense the smirk of accomplishment. Mikey pleaded at me, sending me messages through his eyes. 'Gerard please, you're my brother. Gerard, Gee I love you.' They seemed to say.

"Gerard." My finger was now around the trigger, and tears were streaming down my face like sad rivers. His eyes went wide. Ray lifted the gun in my direction. Everything was a mess, everybody was going to do something to someone. Frank tightened his grip on the knife. _Would I do this just to live? No! I would die for my brother!_ I would be dead, whether Ray shot his best friend, or Frank slit my throat, it didn't matter. I will die. New tears formed in my eyes, they came down harder this time, to the point where I was sobbing. I could see Ray crying to. His hand firmly placed on the gun, but fingers disgustingly posed far away from the trigger. A part of me hoped that Ray would shoot me, I don't want to go down from some maniac who tried to make me kill my younger brother : But another part of me wanted Frank to kill me, someone shooting their best friend is just another addition to this ugly world. I had never moved the gun from the position it was in. Frank tightened the space around the knife and my neck drawing more blood, and instinctively my fingers tightened. Before I could blink a shot going off rang in my ears. I felt a cold yet scorching sensation, and felt blood gush from my head, as I crashed to the ground. I heard Mikey screaming for a couple seconds, and then everything went black.

**Ray's P.O.V**

I stared at him. He had just raised the gun to his little brothers head. I brought the awful weapon I never wanted to see again as well, making Gerard flinch. I watched as the shorter, yet seemingly stronger, was now drawing blood from his sweating neck. _Could I do this to my best friend? Will I? It's to save my other friend, but which one should I protect? Which one is helpless? _I watched scared for their lives, and I know it's a bit selfish, but mine to. _I can't believe I encouraged this bastard! _I thought disgusted. I failed to notice the ever so tightening grip of the knife, but did however notice the tightening grip on the trigger. My fingers were curled in a way to as to not touch the trigger of the killer I held in my hands, though my fingers easily found a position right in front of it, and I instinctively shot. Gerard crippled to the ground, and you could see the brilliant light that once lit up his eyes had immediately gone, and you could see the color slowly drain from his face. It was a horrific sight that will never leave my mind. I shot Frank as he pried the gun out of Gerard's still tight grip. Mikey flinched as he saw the that no emotion crossed my face. He ran to Gee's now lifeless body and was shaking it violently. _He's not going to wake up! _ What I had done had finally sunk in. I threw the gun, and heard it hit the ground. I curled up in a ball, burying my head in my thighs, as my knees dug into my skull. I let out an inhumanly scream and was crying loudly. _I just killed two fucking people! Two other human beings! One that was innocent, and on top of that my friend! _ I was horrified, I was disgusted, and I was sad at the loss of my best friend. I was unaware of the fact that Mikey was hitting me where ever he could make a shot, and cursing at me, sobbing just as much as me. I didn't care that my screams were so loud, the ground shook under me with every sound I made. I continued to wail, and scream and cry. I don't know how long I've been here, but I think Mikey might have passed out. I felt arms on my shoulders, and violently rocketed away. I couldn't bear any contact right now. I'm a monster, a murderer, and I don't know if I'll be able to live with it. I didn't bother to wipe away or hide the tears that were coming down my cheeks. _What was the point of dignity now?_ I curled back into my ball after stepping away from the worried officer. I didn't hear the re-approaching footsteps over my continuous cries.

"Are you going to put me away?" The officer jumps not expecting me to speak.

"No." It was soft. Mine wasn't.

"Why? I deserve it!" Tears were coming even harder, which I didn't think was possible.

"No you don't. What happened wasn't your fault."

"I bet Mikey would disagree." I tried to calm myself, but it was no use. "Do I have to go to the police department?" He nodded slowly, as I shakily got to my feet.


End file.
